Abraham Van Helsing (Bram Stoker's Dracula)
Professor Abraham van Helsing was an elderly European scholar who had delved into "occult" matters sufficiently to offer some assistance when the affliction of vampirism first appeared in England in the late 19th century. He was no action hero, and was reliant on the young wooers of Lucy Weston (Dr. Seward, Arthur Hamilton, and Quincey P. Morris) as well as the recovered Jonathan Harker, to carry out the more demanding physical tasks of vampire-hunting. In his appearances in the older Universal Dracula cycle, played by Edward van Sloan, he more or less followed this pattern, although his tendency to make grotesque demands upon the younger men working with him was somewhat toned down. In the later Hammer cycle, as portrayed by Peter Cushing, he began to be more directly involved in the combat with the Undead, this taken to near-ridiculous lengths when he demonstrated a knowledge of Kung Fu in "The Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires." he was also played by Anthony Hopkins in the 1992 movie bram stokers dracula. In the 2004 film, "Van Helsing". Portrayed by Hugh Jackman in this film with some differences from the Stoker character. Known as Gabrial Van Helsing he is a much younger version who works for a group called the Knights of the Holey Order who hunt evil monsters and vanquished them from the Earth established by the Pope. Van Helsing has faced many enemies even a monstrous Mr. Hyde who he defeated in Paris in Notre Dame but after so many killing he is passed off as a murderer and became the most wanted man in Europe. After facing Mr. Hyde he is sent on a new assignment to hunt the evil Count Dracula, the lord of all vampires. With is sidekick Carl Van Helsing heads to Translyvannia to help Anna Valerous fight against snarrling Werewolves, the monsterous Frankenstien Monster, Count Dracula's three evil vampire brides, and the master of all evil himself, the dark lord of vampires, Count Dracula. Gallery Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Edward Van Sloan in the 1931 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Edward Van Sloan in the 1931 film Professor Abraham Van Helsing.jpg Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Peter Cushing in the 1958 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Peter Cushing in the 1958 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Bernard Archard in the 1968 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Bernard Archard in the 1968 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Herbert Lom in the 1970 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Herbert Lom in the 1970 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Nigel Davenport in the 1973 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Nigel Davenport in the 1973 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Frank Finlay in the 1977 BBC miniseries.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Frank Finlay in the 1977 BBC miniseries Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Laurence Olivier in the 1979 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Laurence Olivier in the 1979 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Anthony Hopkins in the 1992 film.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Anthony Hopkins in the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Mel Brooks in Drcaula - Dead and Loving It.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Mel Brooks in Drcaula: Dead and Loving It Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Rutger Hauer in the 2012 film Dracula 3D.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by Rutger Hauer in the 2012 film Dracula 3D Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in Dracula - Sovereign of the Damned by Toei Animation.png|Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned by Toei Animation Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in Marvel Comics 616 universe.png|Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in Marvel Comics 616 universe Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in the Dracula 2013 TV series.png|Abraham Van Helsing as he appears in the Dracula 2013 TV series Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by David Moroni in the 2014 TV series Penny Dreadful.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by David Moroni in the 2014 TV series Penny Dreadful Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing using his turn undead ability on Lucy as seen in the 1993 video game Dracula Unleashed.png|Abraham Van Helsing using his turn undead ability on Lucy as seen in the 1993 video game Dracula Unleashed Bram Stoker's Dracula - Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by John Arthur Olson in the 1993 video game Dracula Unleashed.png|Abraham Van Helsing protrayed by John Arthur Olson in the 1993 video game Dracula Unleashed Trivia * Abraham Van Helsing is one of the select few characters within the Bram Stoker's Dracula novel who is physically described in one place by Mina Harker. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Genius Category:Philanthropists Category:Nurturer Category:Religious Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Localized Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Outright Category:Elderly Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes